1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display module.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, owing to the rapid developments in the electronic and information industries, the related products are increasingly sophisticated. In the field of present personal computer, in addition to find a faster and more powerful computing unit to cooperate with various kinds of peripheral equipment to meet users demands, the portable computer with compact size is also the development objective of the industries.
For example, because of having advantages such as high definition, small volume, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and wide range of applications, LCD monitors become the mainstream of displays and are widely applied in consumer electronics products such as portable televisions, mobile phones, camcorders, notebook computers, desktop monitors, and etc.
The LCD monitor (especially the flat display module attached with glass) applied in a notebook computer primarily includes a rear housing, a front frame, and a LCD panel. The LCD panel is installed on the front frame. The rear housing of the LCD monitor can be made of plastic and formed to be thin shell by injection molding. The front frame of the LCD monitor can be made of metal (such as aluminum) and formed to be thin shell by stamping. Afterwards, the front frame can be mounted to the rear housing. Besides, the front frame can include a hinge for connecting to the host of the notebook computer.
However, for the flat display module attached with glass nowadays, it is hard to fasten screws on the surface of the front frame or achieve the design that the appearance of the LCD monitor having no screw owing to the factors such as considerations of appearance, structural constraints, and etc. Therefore, the user has to see the screws fastened on the surface of the front frame. The screws that are disorderly fastened on the surface of the front frame may decrease the aesthetic feeling of the notebook computer. Moreover, after the ordinary operations of the user, the exposed screws may accumulate filth or rust because of contacting air directly.